TS Collection: You're not sorry
by Rafa008
Summary: Mami and Tagiru, as always, had a discussion, but this time it was more serious.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Mami / Tagiru  
**Music:** You're not Sorry-Taylor Swift  
**Summary:** Mami and Tagiru, as always, had a discussion, but this time it was more serious.

**TS Collection: You're not sorry**

_All this time I was wasting, hoping you, would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down_

_And its taking me this long baby but I figured you, out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around_

It was a Monday morning and the class of Tagiru, Mami and Yuu had received the test grade from algebra.  
Tagiru-Oh maaaaaan, 4.5?! My mother will kill me.  
The boy with brown hair and goggles proof kneaded and placed the test in the bag, going to his blonde friend, Yuu.  
Yuu-So, Tagiru, did you get a good grade?  
Tagiru-Oh Yuu, who cares, I'm going to hunting after school, do you wanna come?  
Yuu-Nah, I need to study to raise my grade.  
Tagiru-What?! But you got 9.0, your nerd!  
Tagiru felt something hard hit his head and turned away. Mami was a girl with orange and short hair, and she had a hand on her hip and the other was holding a bottle thermal.  
Mami-Tagiru, your idiot, stopping picking on the Yuu-sama!  
Tagiru turned to her and both had their faces very close, red, in anger.  
Tagiru-And you stop hitting me!  
Mami pointed a finger to his nose, pressing it.  
Mami-So don't disrupt Yuu-sama, don't you he needs to study?!  
Tagiru-So stop with this talk of "Yuu-sama, oh Yuu-sama," he is not your boyfriend!  
Yuu stood up, trying to separate them, but both ignored him. Their voices were getting louder.  
Mami-And what have you to do with that?!  
Tagiru-You irritate me, following the Yuu as if he were a king, and you his servant. It sucks!  
Mami opened her mouth, then closed it, feeling her lips tremble.  
Yuu-Tagiru!  
But the brunette did not listen. He picked up his bag and went to his desk, as far as possible from the girl. The girl lowered her head, her bangs covering her brown eyes. She grabbed her things and went to the front of the wallet and sat in silence. Tagiru rested his chin on his arms, on top of the desk.  
Tagiru thinking- _Mami only can speaks about Yuu, Yuu, that sucks! What does he have that I don't?_  
Yuu sat beside his friend.  
Yuu-You should go apologize to Mami, you were too thick.  
Tagiru-She is very boring!  
Yuu-But you are friends since elementary school.  
Tagiru thinking-_Yes, before you come to our class._  
Tagiru Yeah, since then she hits me.  
Yuu-Did you know that people hit the others when they're in love?  
Tagiru-What are you talking about?! I-I do not like Mami! And neither she likes me.  
Some desks ahead, Mami was sat, looking at the blackboard, empty.  
Mami thinking-_Why do we always fight? Why Tagiru not realize that I like him?_  
In Japanese Language's class, the teacher charged the homework.  
Teacher-Miss. Kisaki, since you are the president of the class, please collect the homework.  
Mami got up and was collecting the books until she stopped in front of Tagiru. She stared at the boy for a while, still thinking about what he had said earlier. Amber eyes had met with brown. The boy had the book extended to her, and was leaning back against the chair.  
Tagiru-Mami! Won't you pick up my notebook?  
Mami-Hum? Excuse.  
Unlike the other times, there was no bickering fun of him. He just handed the notebook, turning his attention to his cell phone and she just collected his book.  
Tagiru thinking-_I think it's all over ..._  
Mami thinking_-I think our friendship was over..._

_You don't have to call, anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last, straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

At the end of the lesson, the group met to discuss the troll to the water park, which was in the next day. Mami and Yuu, president and vice, were in front of the blackboard. Yuu wrote about the round-trip time, and location. And Mami was asking what food the students would bring.  
Mami-...Kiichi said he might bring ice tea, Mimi will bring sushi, Kanna will bring cookies ... Only missing ...  
She stopped to see the list of who was missing. Tagiru. She took a deep breath, and looked to him, as nothing had happened.

Mami-Er, Tagiru what will you take?  
Tagiru-Hum?  
The boy was distracted, watching the movements of the redhead girl. They two spent the whole day without discussing, without slaps, without talking. Tagiru had to admit it, he missed the girl teasing him. And she seemed so devastated.  
Tagiru-I'll take sweets.  
Mami-Ok. Well folks, that's it.  
Yuu-We'll meet at nine o'clock here in front of the school.  
The class began to leave the room and Tagiru quickly stood up, grabbing his backpack and ran to Mami, who was at the door with her friends. He touched her shoulder to stop her.  
Mami-What, Tagiru?  
Tagiru-Mami, wait a minute, I want to talk.  
Mami shook her head slightly.  
Mami-You don't need, you've said it all.  
Tagiru took her bottle and said:  
Tagiru-So hit me with the bottle.  
She stared at him, but said nothing and left, going behind friends and leaving the boy. He looked at the object that she always used to hit him, missing the girl.  
Tagiru-Mami ...

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby,_

_Like I did, before_

_You're not sorry. Ohh no. No. No._

The next morning, the students of Tagiru's class, took the bus, heading to the water park. Inside the bus, some students were playing cards, others were listening music. Mami was sitting with her friends ahead and Tagiru, which would normally be in the middle of the mess with the others, sat with Yuu, who was reading a guide from the park. Tagiru watched the redhead who was sitting forward, but all he could see, was the back of her orange head.  
Tagiru-Oh man, I need to talk to her.  
Yuu-I think it's better when we get to the park.  
When they reached the park, the students dispersed, going to the pools and slides. Tagiru and Yuu finished changing clothes, their trunks in the bathroom and when they left, they bumped into Mami, who wore a turquoise bikini. Tagiru blushed, and began to stammer.  
Tagiru-M-mami?  
Mami Yeah, it's me. What?  
Tagiru-You are ... Beautiful.  
Mami-Ah, thank you. You are also well ... Charming.  
The girl blushed, not believing that Tagiru was telling her it. Still with his words, _you annoy me,_ she waved at them and ran toward the friends who were in one of the pools that had slides dinosaur-shaped.  
The morning went quiet and Tagiru finally saw an opportunity to speak with the girl, alone, when she was in the pool and headed to one of the slides that had several laps. The boy ran toward her, taking a tumble on the way, before jumping in the water, but he quickly stood up and reached out, holding her by the arm.  
Tagiru Hey Mami, wait!  
Mami turned and slapped him in the head, by reflex, splashing water on him.  
Tagiru-Hey! I came to apologize!  
Mami was serious and her brown eyes sparkled.  
You Mami-You're not sorry, Tagiru!  
Tagiru moved closer, holding her waist with one hand, pinning her on the edge of the pool. The only times their bodies were so close, was when they were discussing.  
Tagiru-Okay,I 'm not sorry, when I told that you only care about Yuu, Mami. But I'm sorry when I said you annoy me. I just realized how much I love you, when we fail to speak. Like when you hit me with the bottle, or our classroom's discussions. I like everything about you Mami.  
The boy finished saying everything and stopped to catch his breath, his eyes meeting with Mami, who seemed puzzled.  
Mami-Tagiru ... Are you okay?  
Tagiru-Mami, it's true what I said!  
He came over her face, both blushing, and pressed his lips on her ear.  
Tagiru-I like you.  
Mami had a sweet expression on her wet face, from the pool, happy to hear the declaration of the boy.  
Mami-Good, because I like you too.  
Mami turned her face to his mouth, and gave him a peck. When their lips touched, both felt an electric current go through their bodies. Their lips parted, just a few millimeters.  
Tagiru-Do you like me?  
Mami smiled at him.  
Mami-Sure, that's why I always beat you!  
He gently stroked her face, and their lips met again, before Mami pull his arm, leading them to go to the waterslide. They two climbed it, laughing and sat on the float, kissing and holding hands, while the float down the waterslide, watering the couple that laughed. 

**Next Couple: Yoshino/Marcus. Song-Red**


End file.
